Un amor ciego
by Sattei-chan
Summary: Nico despierta en el hospital, con el único problema de que ha perdido la vista temporalmente. Entonces aparece Maki, la cual le explica lo que pasa. Maki se ofrece a ayudarla todo el tiempo que permanezca su problema y, mientras tanto, ambas desarrollan un nuevo sentimiento conocido como "amor". NicoMaki (Lo sé, soy un asco con los resúmenes :v)
1. Capítulo 1

_**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que os guste, intentaré publicar un capitulo semanal, así que, disfrutad del primer capitulo! ^^**_

* * *

 _ **(Nico POV)**_

Cuando recuperé la consciencia, noté que no estaba en casa. Me dolía un poco la cabeza. Traté de abrir los ojos, pero a pesar de intentarlo, no podía ver nada. Me sorprendí, aunque también sentí miedo. Desperté en algún lugar desconocido, sin poder ver. ¿Qué está pasando?

De pronto, escuché el sonido de una puerta abrirse. La persona que la abrió dijo algo a lo que no le presté atención, solo noté que era la voz de…

-¿Maki-chan? ¿Eres tú?- Dije algo sorprendida.- ¿Dónde estoy? No puedo ver nada, ¿sabes por qué?

-Estas en el hospital, no puedes ver nada porque tienes los ojos vendados y porque…-Hizo una pausa-…los doctores dijeron que habías perdido la vista temporalmente.

-¿En el hospital? ¿Por qué? …Espera… ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡PERDER LA VISTA!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?-Le grité algo alterada a la pelirroja.

-¡Espera, no grites!-Me respondió molesta por el ruido.- Los doctores me han dicho que te caíste por las escaleras y te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza. Según ellos, durará dos semanas.

-¿Caerme por las escaleras? No recuerdo nada… Pero eso explica mi dolor de cabeza… Pero, ¿dos semanas sin ver nada? ¿Qué pasarán con las prácticas? El Love Live está cerca, y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Aún faltan dos meses para eso, habrá tiempo de sobra.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que de repente se abrió la puerta de nuevo y me sobresalté del susto.

-¡Nico-chan! ¿Cómo estás? Nos dijeron lo que pasó y vinimos corriendo.-Dijo una peliazul preocupada.

-¿Eh? Maki-chan, ¿estabas aquí?-Continúo Hanayo.

-¿Chicas? ¿Sois vosotras?- Respondí ignorando aquella ola de preguntas.

-¡Por supuesto que somos nosotras! ¿Es qué acaso no nos ves?- Respondieron a la vez algo enfadadas Rin y Honoka ignorando la venda en mis ojos.

-La verdad es que no.-Dije llevándome la mano detrás de la cabeza.- ¡Auch!-Retiré la mano de ahí rápidamente.

-¡Nico-chan, no te toques ahí, en ese lugar te diste el golpe!-Dijo Maki preocupada.

-¿Are?- Dijeron Honoka y Rin en respuesta a lo que les dije.

-¿Golpe? ¿Y por qué tienes esa venda en los ojos?- Preguntó Eri.

Maki les explicó lo que pasó.

-...-

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos en la blanca habitación.

-Ahora comprendo lo que pasó. Entonces tendremos que cancelar las prácticas por estas dos semanas, no podemos practicar con Nico así.- Dijo Umi.

-¿Estarás bien sin ver nada? Los médicos nos dijeron que si querías podían darte el alta cuando quisieras, pero con tal de que alguien te ayude constantemente.- Me preguntó Kotori.

-…-Permanecí en silencio durante unos segundos.-Prefiero quedarme aquí, después de todo sé que nadie querría aguantarme durante dos semanas enteras, además de que le causaría muchas molestias.

-E-eso no es verdad.-Se escuchó un susurro proveniente de Maki.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?-Dije ya que no alcancé a escuchar bien.

-D-dije que eso no es verdad… yo si querría ayudarte…-Volvió a decir un poco mas fuerte una ruborizada Maki-chan.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunté algo emocionada, pero de pronto me quedé en silencio por la sorpresa de que fue Maki quien se ofreció.- ¿E-en serio quieres ayudarme tú, Maki-chan?-Continué.

-Ya dije que sí…-Dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose todavía más.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 1.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de mi primer fanfic, esta vez lo he hecho más largo que el primero, ya que el otro quedaba muy corto, esta vez son 1117 palabras. ^^ Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, me ayudaron a inspirarme en este capítulo xD y también a los que le dieron follow, que también me ayudaron a animarme a escribir. Espero que dejéis más reviews con consejos y demás, y eso, disfrutad del capítulo.**_

 _ **PD: Love Live no me pertenece. (Si lo hiciera sería un anime yuri(?)**_

* * *

 _ **(Maki Pov)**_

*¿P-Por qué he hecho eso? Podría haber esperado a que alguna de las demás se ofrecieran, ni siquiera he dejado tiempo para que las demás reaccionen...*-Me regañé mentalmente.

Nozomi me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Eh? Oh, vaya… Maki-chan se ha ofrecido demasiado rápido~-Dijo Nozomi con toda la intención de molestarme.

-¡E-Es totalmente normal que las amigas se ayuden entre sí!-Grité un tanto avergonzada y molesta a la vez.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con ofrecerte tan rápido, ¿no será acaso que te gusta Nicocchi?-Siguió hablando la pelimorada consiguiendo su objetivo de enfadarme.

-¡Ya empiezas de nuevo con eso, ya te dije que no! ¡Hmph!-Le respondí molesta mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Está bien, gomen, gomen, no te enfades Maki-chan.-Volvió a hablar Nozomi sin quitar ese tono de querer molestarme.

De repente todas comenzaron a reír excepto yo, claro, que estaba enfadada y no sabía por qué hacían eso.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos aproximadamente en los cuales estuvimos hablando de tonterías y cosas sin sentido.

-Bueno, entonces está decidido, Maki ayudará a Nico, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Umi volviendo al tema principal.

-Sí-Respondimos al unísono alegremente el resto de μ's.

-Entonces iré a hablar con los doctores para que te den el alta y Nico pueda irse a casa.-Continuó hablando la peliazul.- ¿Alguien viene conmigo?

-Yo iré- Dijo la rubia.

-¡Si va Ericchi yo también voy!-Dijo la adivina.

-¿Alguien más?

-¡Yo!- Dijo Honoka.

-Yo también voy.-Dijo Kotori.

Y así se quedaron solas el trío de primer año y Nico.

-…-

-¿Sabes Nico-chan? Me asusté mucho cuando nos dijeron que te habías dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza-nya.-Habló Rin rompiendo el silencio.

-¿E-En serio? No es para tanto-Reconoció Nico-Al menos no para la súper idol Nico Nii-Siguió hablando con orgullo.

-¡Por supuesto-nya!

Hanayo y yo permanecíamos en silencio, ella con una expresión feliz y yo con una de preocupación.

-Maki-chan, ¿pasa algo?-Se atrevió a decir Hanayo al verme preocupada.

-Eh… No, no es nada.

-¿Segura? Se te ve preocupada…

-Que sí, no es nada… De verdad…-Dije con algo de nerviosismo-*No debería preocuparlas por lo que no diré nada*

*Suspiro*

Hanayo y Rin se miran la una a la otra con una expresión decidida.

Rin se acercó a mí y me agarró los hombros mientras me veía con un semblante serio, nunca la había visto con esa mirada.-Maki-chan, no deberías mentirnos, dinos que pasa-nya.

-…-No dije nada.

-Maki-chan…-Dijo la pelicastaña ahora preocupada.

-…-

-¡Maki-chan, tan solo dilo!-Gritó Nico impaciente causando un sobresalto por mi parte.

-E-Está bien, no grites. Es solo que estoy preocupada por el golpe que te diste… Si aún te duele la cabeza podría ser algo peligroso…

-¿Peligroso?-Preguntaron las 3 chicas al unísono.

-Si te das un golpe fuerte en la cabeza puedes tener desorientación, problemas de vista, no reconocer las caras de la gente, incapacidad de leer, incapacidad de reconocer objetos conocidos o incluso sufrir trastornos del lenguaje. Por cosas así y muchas otras es peligroso darse un golpe en la cabeza. Así que puede que cuando recuperes la vista tengas algún tipo de esos problemas.-Hice una pausa-Aunque según sé, eso también sería temporal. Sin embargo no siempre lo es. Por eso estoy preocupada…-Aclaré eso con un tono de preocupación y seriedad.

Las 3 chicas se sorprendieron aún más tras cada palabra que dije.

-Vaya… no sabía que podían pasar tantas cosas por un simple golpe en la cabeza…-Opinó cierta pelinegra asombrada.

-Pero hay que tener en cuenta dónde te diste el golpe, depende de qué zona del cráneo te hayas dado el golpe.-Proseguí hablando.

-…-

Las cuatro nos quedamos en silencio y preocupadas hasta que volví a hablar.

-De todos modos, no tiene caso que nos preocupemos ahora por eso, ya veremos si queda algún síntoma del golpe cuando recuperes la vista de nuevo.-Dije para calmarlas.

-E-Es cierto, no es necesario que nos preocupemos por eso ahora.-Dijo Nico aún preocupada, puesto que todavía le dolía la cabeza.

-Sí, tenéis razón.-Dijo más calmada Hanayo.

-Sí-nya...-Habló Rin con un tono aliviado.

*bostezo*

Hanayo, Rin y yo nos quedamos mirando a Nico, quien había bostezado.

Sonreí-Será mejor que dejemos que Nico-chan duerma un poco hasta que vuelvan las demás.-Murmuré, aunque todas lo consiguieron escuchar con claridad.

-Claro-Dijo Hanayo con otra sonrisa en la cara.

-Por supuesto-nya-Asintió Rin también con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Eh… ¡E-Esperad, no tengo sueño! ¡No voy a dormir!-Dijo Nico alarmada debido a su aburrimiento.

-Por supuesto que tienes sueño, acabas de bostezar.-Respondí-Y sí vas a dormir, necesitas descansar un rato después de todo lo que ha pasado para reponer energías.

-¿Eeh? ¡He dicho que no voy a dormir!-Nico se quejó molesta.-Maldito tomate tsundere…-Esto último lo susurró, pero lo escuché claramente causando que me enfadara.

-¿EH? ¡¿A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO TOMATE TSUNDERE!? ¡LA ÚNICA TSUNDERE AQUÍ ERES TÚ, ENANA!-Le grité malhumorada causando un sobresalto por su parte puesto que no podía ver y no se dio cuenta de mi enfado.

-Hehe… ya están peleando otra vez…-Le susurró Hanayo a Rin.

-Sí-nya… nunca se cansan de pelear, incluso con Nico-chan en este estado…-Le respondió esta también susurrando.

Pasaron unos minutos de pelea hasta que al fin nos tranquilizamos.

*Suspiré*-¿Cuándo volverán las demás? Ya están tardando demasiado, ¿no creéis?-

-…-Rin hizo un pequeño silencio-Es cierto que están tardando mucho… tal vez debería ir a buscarlas-nya-Opinó la pelinaranja levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Voy contigo-Dijo la pelicastaña poniéndose de pie y siguiéndola.

Ambas se fueron de la habitación dejándonos completamente solas a Nico y a mí.

Nico tenía una expresión de sueño, y, aunque no podía ver sus ojos podía saber que tenía ojeras del cansancio. Definitivamente todo esto le había agotado, pero, después de todo es lo normal, cualquiera estaría así de cansado si descubriese cosas como que se cayó por las escaleras, se dio un golpe en la cabeza y perdió la visión. Además según dijo antes, todavía le duele la cabeza, cosa que es normal después del golpe.

-Nico-chan… en serio, deberías dormir un rato, tienes mala cara.-

-… ¿Cómo puedes saber que tengo mala cara si no puedes ver mis ojos?-Preguntó una pelinegra somnolienta.

-Se nota en tu forma de actuar, eres más animada, aunque supongo que es por tu dolor de cabeza. No me cambies de tema y duérmete…-Dije con un tono apagado.

-Vale… dormiré un rato. Aunque tu voz tan apagada me dice que también estás cansada, tú también debes dormir.-Dijo Nico sonriendo.

-Está bien, yo también dormiré…-

Dicho esto, puse mis brazos sobre el borde de la camilla, y cerré mis ojos hasta caer en un profundo sueño. Nico también cayó en un profundo sueño, que solo duró hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo.

 _ **(Maki Pov End)**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 2.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**¡Hola a todos! Espero que me perdonéis por no subir capitulo la semana pasada, estuve algo ocupada con exámenes y estudiar y no tuve tiempo de ponerme a escribir el capitulo, aunque extrañamente ahora después de los exámenes me siento más inspirada para escribir xD. Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews o le dieron a follow a la historia, de verdad me hace muy feliz y me anima a seguir escribiendo. :'3 Y bueno, pues eso, aquí os dejo el capitulo 3, que es un poco más largo que el anterior. Poco a poco los haré más largos, no os preocupéis por eso xD. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! (w)/**_

 _ **PD: Love Live no me pertenece. (Ni lo hará jamás :'c)**_

* * *

 _ **(Umi Pov) *Esto ocurre a la vez que Hanayo, Rin, Nico y Maki comenzaron a hablar***_

Fuimos a hablar con los doctores sobre el alta de Nico.

-¿Entonces quien se hará cargo de la señorita Yazawa-san?-Preguntó el doctor con un semblante muy serio.

-Nishikino Maki. Ella se encargará.-Dije.

El doctor cambió su cara a una pensativa.-Nishikino… Nishikino… ¡Ah! ¡Te refieres a la hija de los Nishikino! La futura heredera del famoso hospital de su familia, ¿verdad?

-S-Sí…-Afirmé algo confundida por aquella reacción.

-Ya veo… pues por lo que sé, puedo afirmar que estará en buenas manos.-Continuó con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

De pronto habló Nozomi.

-Disculpe Dr.…-Dijo la pelimorada, puesto que no sabía el nombre del doctor.

-Matsuda. Dr. Matsuda Seiji.-Respondió el hombre.

-Encantada Dr. Matsuda, yo soy Tojo Nozomi.

-Igualmente señorita Tojo. ¿Qué iba a decir?

-Ah, cierto. ¿Qué es lo que le preocupaba hace un rato? Antes de decir quien se haría cargo de Nico...

El rostro del médico cambió su expresión de alivio a una seria… de nuevo…

-Bueno, respecto a eso…- Hizo pausa de un par de segundos.- Puede que después de que se le cure la vista tenga algún otro tipo de problema que tenga algo que ver con el golpe.

-¿Problema?-Dijo Eri preocupada. Tragó saliva y preguntó.- ¿Qué tipo de problema?

Todas nos veíamos preocupadas. Por lo que el doctor decidió responder aquella pregunta.

-La señorita Yazawa, después de recuperar la visión puede tener problemas como la desorientación, problemas de vista, no reconocer las caras de la gente, incapacidad de leer, incapacidad de reconocer objetos conocidos o incluso sufrir trastornos del lenguaje.-El doctor dijo un listado de cosas que podría tener Nico después de recuperarse.-Lo más probable es que Yazawa-san ya sepa esto, puesto que Nishikino-san aspira a ser doctora, debería de habérselo dicho ya.

Todas nos miramos sorprendidas. Levanté un poco el brazo izquierdo tratando de mirar mi reloj para calmarme un poco y, al ver la hora me sorprendí aún más, pensaba que habían pasado… cosa de diez minutos, pero, vi que habíamos estado hablando unos cincuenta minutos aproximadamente. Eso fue algo que no esperaba, era la primera vez que el tiempo se me pasaba tan rápido.

-Etto… Bueno, con Maki encargándose de ella estará bien si algo de eso le pasa. Ella sabrá que hacer, y si no, hablará con sus padres.-Dije tratando de tranquilizar al resto.

-¡E-Es verdad, tienes razón Umi-chan!-Dijo Honoka volviendo a su animada personalidad.

-¡Sí!-Dijo Kotori-chan más animada.

Todas nos miramos entre sí sonriendo.

-Eh… bueno, volviendo al tema…-Comenté.- ¿Cuándo se le podrá dar el alta?

-Hmm, tal vez… en unas horas creo que podré hacerlo. Tengo que preparar unos informes antes de eso.-Pensó en voz alta.-Tan solo serán dos horas. Podéis ir a acompañarlas mientras esperáis.

-Está bien-Dijimos todas casi al unísono.

Salimos del despacho de aquel doctor y caminamos lentamente hasta la puerta de la habitación de Nico. Antes de abrir la puerta, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos ya que pensábamos que podrían estar hablando o peleando como siempre. Pero lo único que se escuchó fueron algunos pasos que provenían de otras personas que habían ido a visitar a amigos o a familiares. Nozomi se decidió a abrir la puerta intrigada por saber la causa de aquel silencio. Nos sorprendimos un poco al encontrarnos con una pelinegra dormida sobre su camilla, junto a la pelirroja también dormida, pero esta dormía apoyando sus brazos en el borde del colchón.

 _ **(Pov General)**_ ** _(N/A: Pov en tercera persona)_**

Nozomi y el resto de μ's (A excepción de Rin y Hanayo que estaban en algún lugar del hospital, quien sabe dónde.) entraron a la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a las chicas. La adivina, dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa, sacó su móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta, encendió la pantalla, abrió la aplicación de la cámara, desactivó el flash y comenzó a tomar fotografías de la escena, con las cuales luego las molestaría, obviamente después de que Nico recuperase la vista, ya que, después de todo, no le serviría de nada molestarla con una fotografía que no podría ver.

Eri intentó hacer que parase.

-¡Nozomi para! ¡Vas a hacer que se despierten!

-Hehe, no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada.-Sonrió.

De pronto, la pelirroja dio un pequeño quejido a causa del ruido, parecía que se iba a despertar, pero no lo hizo, tan solo dijo alguna palabra que no alcanzó a terminar.

-Hmm, Ni...-

Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a decir algo.

-Nico-cha...-

Las chicas se miraron entre sí.

-E-Etto… ¿Acaba de nombrar a Nico-chan?-Dijo Kotori.

-S-Sí.-Dijo la peliazul.

 _ **(Maki Pov)**_

 _Corría y corría, pero nunca llegaba al final de ese oscuro pasillo._

 _De repente, una bala atravesó mi pecho, pero no pasó nada, no dolió. Una y otra vez me atravesaban las balas, hasta que me aburrí de eso, no me hacían daño alguno. No sabía de dónde salían. Todo se tornó de blanco._

 _Desde hacía unos minutos el mundo se me había vuelto un caos. Vi la silueta de una persona, sabía quién era, era Nico-chan. Aquella silueta no hizo nada, solo se quedó quieta. La miré con confusión, aquella chica no dejaba de parecerme extraña. De todas formas, eso no parecía real._

 _La chica comenzó a hablar._

 _-El mundo está lleno de… ¿Qué habita en tu corazón? ¿Qué es rojo, pero no es rojo? ¿Qué viene de pronto y nunca se va? ¿Cómo puedes liberar un pájaro enjaulado? Las bellas flores tienen… ¿Qué cosa no se puede alcanzar? ¿Qué guardián es el que miente? ¿Qué hay en tu corazón? ¿Quién es la reina? ¿Cómo distinguir una "felicitación" de una "maldición"? Por lo tanto, el mundo está lleno de…-Dijo una serie de frases a las que no les encontré mucho sentido._

 _-¿Nico-chan? ¿Qué significa eso?-Hablé con confusión en respuesta a aquello._

 _-Busca la respuesta tú misma.-Acto seguido, se esfumó en el aire de aquel lugar tan extraño._

 _-¿Eh? ¿¡Nico-chan, a dónde vas?!-No recibí respuesta alguna, simplemente ese extraño lugar cambió de color de nuevo, tornándose de un color azul oscuro… o tal vez morado, no lo sé._

 _Esta vez, vi a otra chica, esta era pelirroja, con un tono más oscuro que el mío. Tenía el pelo largo, hasta la cintura, unos ojos rasgados de un color rojo al igual que su pelo, estaba sonriendo con tranquilidad. Parecía que estaba rezando, por la posición en la que estaba, de rodillas en el suelo con las manos juntas. De no ser porque tenía la mirada fija en una silueta azul claro, a la cual no pude encontrarle forma. De pronto en esa habitación comenzó a haber una fuerte ventisca, que se llevó a la chica junto con la silueta azul. Dejando escuchar un susurro el cual decía._

 _-No te preocupes, yo me quedaré a tu lado._

 _Cada vez, sentía más y más confusión, por cada minuto que pasaba, me sentía más confundida. De nuevo cambió ese lugar, aparecí en una especie de jardín, estaba repleto de flores plateadas que, a mi parecer, eran preciosas. Escuché un canto a mis espaldas, observé a una niña, su estatura era menor que la mía, tal vez por menos de medio metro. Tenía la piel un poco pálida y el pelo de color rosa que le llegaba hasta un poco más bajo de los hombros. Vestía un vestido blanco y largo, el cual no le llegaba hasta sus pies descalzos. Mantenía las manos detrás de su espalda, y cantaba con una dulce voz._

 _-Duérmete al sonido de esta canción que alguien te canta al oído al pintar colores en las sombras. Ya da igual qué es mentira y qué es verdad, ya solo importa lo que sueñas al correr por universos que no tienen fin. Brilla la plata en tú jardín…-Dejó de cantar. Me sentí mareada y caí al suelo, atravesándolo, cayendo al vacío. Me di cuenta de que era algo tan irreal que obviamente sería un sueño, quería despertar ya. Estaba harta de tantos lugares extraños, y que siluetas de personas, me dijeran cosas que me confundían a cada rato. Intenté abrir mis ojos con la mayor fuerza que pude, hasta que al fin desperté._

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, al fin volví a la realidad. Estaba nerviosa y un poco alterada. Me tranquilicé al ver que estaba en la habitación de Nico-chan en el hospital, con las demás chicas a un lado, me miraban con sorpresa, confusión y un poco de miedo, me froté los ojos y les miré con perplejidad.

-… ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué me miráis así? Es incomodo, ¿sabéis?-Estaba molesta, no quería sentir más confusión por hoy. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? ¿Qué significaría todo eso?

Las chicas me miraban sin decir nada hasta que la pelimorada habló.- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿No te das cuenta de que nos asustaste?-

-¿Eh? ¿Asustaros?-Dije con perplejidad.

-Etto… Maki-chan da miedo…-Dijo ahora Honoka con algo de pánico.

De nuevo me sentía confusa.

-¡Oh, vamos, dejaros de tonterías y decidme qué os pasa, estoy harta de tanta confusión!-Grité molesta.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 3**_

* * *

 _ **Me volví loca en la parte del sueño, lo sé, no sé qué pasó que me puse a escribir sin parar y mi imaginación se desbordó xD. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima! ^^  
**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Bueno pues... antes de nada quería disculparme por no actualizar, literalmente, en un año entero. Ocurrieron algunas cosas que se llevaron mis ganas de escribir, junto con mi inspiración. Algunas cosas malas y otras buenas. ;v; Pero, lo importante es que estoy aquí de vuelta con más ganas de actualizar, aunque tal vez tarde un poco el siguiente capítulo, pero intentaré subirlo lo antes posible. Este cap. es un poco corto, pero no sabía como terminarlo de forma que concuerde con el inicio del siguiente cap. (En todo el año estuve apuntando las ideas y eso :v)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por las reviews, los follows y los favs.**_ **\\(owo)/**

 _ **PD: Ni Love Live ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**_

* * *

 _ **(Maki Pov)**_

-¡Oh, vamos dejaros de tonterías y decidme qué os pasa, estoy harta de tanta confusión!-Grité molesta.

La rusa se decidió a hablar tras ese grito.

-Cálmate Maki… Solo… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? S-sí, ¿por qué lo dices?-Dije confundida.

-No es nada… es que estuviste hablando entre sueños y de pronto comenzaste a gritar y nos asustaste…-Dijo de nuevo la rusa, esta vez algo nerviosa.

Me quedé en silencio pensando sobre lo que acababa de escuchar y recordé algo. Debía de hablar con mis padres sobre el alta de Nico.

-Ah... Etto… Acabo de recordar, debo llamar por teléfono a mis padres, si me disculpáis un momento…-Me levanté, me sentí un poco aturdida, aunque no le di importancia, así que salí de aquella habitación, saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y marqué el número de mi madre.

Mi madre no tardó mucho en contestar la llamada, por lo que le expliqué todo y también que me había ofrecido para ayudar a Nico.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?-Le terminé preguntando.

-Hmm… Creo… Creo que lo mejor sería que se quedara en nuestra casa y que esté en reposo ya que, si ocurre algo, podremos ocuparnos de ella con mayor facilidad, ¿no crees?

-Eh… sí, supongo… aunque es algo raro el hecho de que alguien se quede en casa durante dos semanas. De todos modos, se lo diré. Luego te mando un mensaje, adiós mamá.

-Hasta luego cariño.-Se despidió mi madre y acto seguido colgué la llamada.

Suspiré. -Nunca antes alguien se había quedado en mi casa por tanto tiempo, aunque, la verdad es que dos semanas no es mucho tiempo. Pasará rápido y me quitaré el problema de encima.-Pensé.

Me apoyé en la pared y permanecí mirando al infinito durante un rato sin decir ni pensar nada más. Suspiré, me separé de la pared y cuando iba a entrar a la habitación escuché una voz a mis espaldas.

-Maki-chan, ¿qué haces-nya?

Me giré y vi a Rin y Hanayo agarrándose de las manos.

Suspiré.

-Ahh, solo salí para hablar con mi madre del alta de Nico… Es más, ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde demonios estabais?- Cambié mi expresión a una más seria.

-Eeh, e-eso no importa ahora.- Rió nerviosa Hanayo.

Las miré por un momento y suspiré de nuevo.

-Bien, entremos, tengo que hablar con Nico-chan.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

Abrí la puerta llamando la atención de todas, parece que estaban hablando de algo, pero le quité importancia.

-¡Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, habéis vuelto! ¿Dónde estabais?- Preguntó la peligris con duda.

-Eso no importa ahora-nya, ¡Maki-chan tiene que decirle algo a Nico-chan!- Dijo la pelinaranja evadiendo el tema.

Después de Rin decir eso, sentí como se posaron 7 miradas sobre mí, poniéndome nerviosa.

Miré a Nico de reojo y vi como tenía la cabeza girada hacia mí. Supongo que se guió por el sonido para saber donde estaba.

A cada segundo que pasaba me ponía más nerviosa, no sabía el por qué. Tan solo debía decirle lo que hablé con mi madre.

-Ni-Nico-chan, hablé con mi madre sobre tu alta.-Comencé a explicarle ignorando las presencias del resto, acabando con parte de mi nerviosismo.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-Preguntó curiosa la pelinegra.

-Me dijo que lo mejor era que te quedaras en mi casa, ya que si ocurre algo podrán ocuparse mejor de ti…

-¿Qu-Quedarme en tu casa?- Respondió sorprendida y levemente sonrojada.

-A-así es… ¿Cuándo te darán el alta?

-Ah, justo estábamos hablando de eso. Estuvimos hablando con el Dr. Matsuda sobre eso y nos dijo que debía preparar unos papeles, aunque ya pasó bastante tiempo. Tal vez debamos ir a preguntarle.- Habló esta vez la peliazul.

-Bien, iré yo sola, no os preocupéis.- Dije restándole importancia.

-¿Eh? Pero…- Se quejó Umi.

-Dije que no os preocupéis, iré yo a hablar con él.

-Está bien…- Nuevamente habló la peliazul con resignación.

Salí de la habitación, en dirección al despacho del doctor.

-Últimamente… me siento algo enferma… Aunque supongo que es el estrés…-Pensé en voz alta.

Cuando llegué al despacho del doctor llamé a la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-¡Adelante!- Se escuchó una voz masculina hablar.

Abrí la puerta, entré y acto seguido la volví a cerrar.

-¿Usted es el doctor Matsura?

-Efectivamente, ¿y usted es?

-Nishikino Maki, sólo vine para preguntar sobre el alta de Yazawa Nico.

-Aah, cierto, aquí tengo los papeles.- Cogió varios papeles de un montón que tenía en su ordenada mesa.- Esto es un informe médico con el diagnóstico y evolución de su enfermedad, así como el tratamiento a seguir.- Me enseñó las hojas y acto seguido me las entregó.- El alta se le dará a las 11 del mediodía.

-Hmm- Asentí con la cabeza y miré la hora. Eran las 10:20.- Muchas gracias.- Formulé mientras ojeaba los papeles y salía de la habitación.

Caminé por los extensos pasillos de aquel hospital, ojeando los papeles, con cuidado de no chocarme con nada ni nadie.

Cuando llegué nuevamente a la habitación de Nico llamé a la puerta y sin esperar respuestas abrí. Estaba tan concentrada en leer aquellos documentos que ni cuenta me di de que solo estaba la pelinegra en esa habitación. O al menos eso creí… Hasta que salieron Rin, Nozomi y Honoka de la nada gritando.

-¡Kyaa!- Grité y sin darme cuenta los papeles estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, o eso me parecía a mí.

Las tres chicas se reían de mi reacción, pero de pronto me dio un ataque de tos, provocando preocupación en las demás.

-¿Maki-chan estás bien?-Preguntó Honoka con un tono de preocupación.

Cuando al fin me calmé y paré de toser le pude responder.

-S-sí, no te preocupes…

-¡Idiotas, casi matáis a Maki del susto!- Dijo Eli exagerando.

-Eli no exageres…- Reí nerviosa.-Ah, cierto.- Me agaché y recogí los papeles del suelo.- Nico-chan, te darán el alta hoy a las 11 del mediodía. Ahora mismo son las 10:30.

Nico, quien todo este tiempo había estado atenta a todo lo que decían las chicas asintió.-Bien… Debería hablar con mi madre sobre esto y lo de quedarme en tu casa... ¿Alguien puede darme mi teléfono?

Agarré el teléfono de la mesita junto a la camilla y lo encendí, fui a la lista de contactos y llamé a su madre, después le di a Nico su teléfono.

Aproximadamente cinco minutos más tarde Nico terminó su llamada. Puse su teléfono nuevamente en la mesita. Como aún faltaban 25 minutos, le mandé un mensaje de texto a mi madre avisándole y preparamos las cosas de Nico.

Finalmente llegó la hora de irse de aquel lugar. Cada una de las chicas se fueron a sus casas y Nico-chan y yo esperamos a que llegara mi padre.

Cuando llegó, ayudamos a la pelinegra a subirse al coche, y nos fuimos a casa…

-Realmente este es un día confuso y estresante…


	5. Capítulo 5

**Antes que nada... me cambié de nombre, antes era BlackRedSoul.**

Y b **ueno pues... aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, ¡espero que os guste! :3**

 **PD: Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

...

 ** _(Nico Pov)_**

Me instalaron en una habitación libre junto a la de Maki. Había pasado todo el día allí y supuse que así serían todos los días. En una lujosa cama encerrada en una habitación sin hacer nada...

Era por la tarde-noche y pronto tocaría cenar. Las criadas hicieron la cena y la subieron a la habitación.

-Gracias- Agradecí a Waki-san, la ama de llaves.

Escuché cómo la puerta se cerraba.

A pesar de no tener mucho apetito, me comí toda la cena y dejé la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

Minutos más tarde escuché que golpeaban la puerta.

-Adelante...- Dije sin ánimos, tan solo deseaba pensar en todo lo que ocurrió...

Escuché la puerta abriéndose y segundos más tarde se cerró. Unos pasos se acercaban a la cama en la que estaba.

-Nico-chan...- Escuché la voz de la pelirroja. - ¿Estás bien? Te veo desanimada...

-Hmm...- Asentí con la cabeza. - Tan solo tengo que asimilarlo todo. Pasaron muchas cosas hoy.

-Ya veo. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Claro...

 ** _(Nico Pov Ends)_**

 ** _(Maki Pov)_**

Había un ambiente melancólico.

Era extraño ver a Nico-chan tan tranquila y desanimada... Me entristecía verla así...

"La ayudaré en todo lo que pueda... creo... o debería... Hmm..." Me estresaba pensar tanto en ello y no poder decidirme.

-¡Moou!- Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, sobresaltando a Nico en el acto.

-¡¿Maki-chan, qué demonios te pasa!? ¿Por qué gritas? ¡Me asustaste!

-Ahh, no es nada, solo estoy algo confusa...

-La que debería estar confusa soy yo, que hace menos de 1 día que me enteré de que estoy ciega por ser tan idiota y bajar las escaleras corriendo.- Me dijo con enfado.

-Yo también tengo mis preocupaciones, ¿sabes? Aunque... en eso de idiota tienes razón.

Nico frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín.

Después de eso orientó su cabeza hacia el techo y suspiró.

Se le veía muy deprimida, no me gustaba verla así...Por alguna razón... me dolía verla así...

Pensé en intentar animarla, pero no sabía cómo, por lo que me senté a los pies de la cama y me limité a observarla en silencio.

No había ruido alguno, mis padres estaban en el hospital y había terminado el turno de las criadas, por lo que estábamos completamente solas en la mansión.

El ambiente triste y silencioso me hizo recordar cosas que no quería... Como la muerte de mi abuela, justo antes de entrar a Otonokizaka.

Era la persona a la que más quería, pues me acompañaba casi siempre que estaba sola en casa, me leía cuentos, asistía a todos mis recitales de piano, me animaba cuando estaba triste... Básicamente era mi única amiga, y actuó como una madre para mi en muchas ocasiones.

Pero... desde hacía tiempo le habían diagnosticado una enfermedad del corazón. Su cuerpo era muy débil como para realizarle un transplante de corazón, aunque a pesar de todo, la medicación había hecho que su salud fuese estable...

Un día que no tenía clases de piano fui a visitarla, su salud había empeorado repentinamente. Ella sabía que no viviría mucho más, por lo que me dijo algo que me marcará toda mi vida...

"No llores por mí, recuerda, la sonrisa es la cura para toda enfermedad o tristeza"

Poco después le dio un paro cardíaco y falleció... Frente a mi... Con una sonrisa en su cara...

Probablemente ese fue el día más triste de mi vida. Intenté no llorar como ella me dijo, pero dolía... Dolía mucho... Ese día vi por primera vez a mi madre llorar...

Después de eso tuve depresión durante varias semanas, incluyendo cuando conocí a Honoka...

Hasta que finalmente mi depresión terminó cuando me uní a µ's. Ellas hicieron que me olvidase de las cosas tristes... En especial, la pelinegra que peleaba conmigo para llamar la atención.

-Ki-chan...

-Aki-chan...

-¡Maki-chan!-Levanté la vista rápidamente, para después ver a una preocupada pelinegra.

-¿Q-qué ocurre?

-Me pareció escuchar un sollozo... ¿Estás llorando?

-¿Eh?- Toqué mi cara y, efectivamente estaba húmeda. Hice un intento de secar mis lágrimas, pero no dejaban de salir, una detrás de otra...

Finalmente me derrumbé, dejando salir todos aquellos sentimientos de dolor que guardaba.

 ** _(Maki Pov Ends)_**

 ** _(Nico Pov)_**

Maki estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, de pronto, se escucharon sollozos más sonoros.

-¡Maki-chan!- Exclamé con preocupación.- Maki-chan... Ven, siéntate aquí y mírame.- Dije suavemente, tocando el borde de la cama junto a mí.

Sentí como desapareció el peso de la cama, y como apareció junto a mí, donde segundos antes estaba tocando.

Volví a tocar las sábanas buscando su mano, encontrándola rápidamente. Fui palpando su brazo hasta llegar a su cara.

Le acaricié lentamente con ambas manos intentando secar sus lágrimas, fallando en el intento. Por lo que la atraje hacia mí, abrazándola y acariciando su espalda con cariño.

Maki correspondió el abrazo enterrando su cara en mi cuello, mojando mi piel con sus lágrimas...

Haciendo mi corazón latir con fuerza...

...

Abrí los ojos a pesar de no ver nada y tener una venda tapándolos. Acababa de despertarme.

Pensé que todo había sido un sueño, hasta que me di cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba abrazándome, con su cara en mi cuello aún.

Ambas estábamos en la misma posición...

Sentía su respiración calmada y le acaricié el pelo. Era tan suave como la seda...

Se removió en su sitio, abrazandome con más fuerza que antes...

 ** _(Nico Pov Ends)_**

 ** _(Maki Pov)_**

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Me había quedado dormida abrazando a Nico. Me removí en mi lugar y le abracé con más fuerza.

Me sentía extraña... Sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero lo ignoré.

Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche.

 _"5:47 AM"_

Demasiado temprano...

-Buenos días Maki-chan- Escuché una voz proveniente de la pelinegra.

La miré, estaba sonriendo.

De nuevo sentí aquel cosquilleo.

-Bu-buenos días...- Le dije separándome un poco de ella y tallandome los ojos.

-¿Qué tal dormiste abrazada a mi?- Preguntó con un tono burlón, riéndose.

-¿Q-qué?- Me sonrojé separándome por completo de ella.- ¡Idiota!- Grité.

 _*Risa*_

-Es broma, es broma... ¿Qué hora es?

-Uhh... Las 5:53...- Le respondí, aún sonrojada.

-Um... Ya veo... Demasiado temprano para bromas, ¿no?

-¿Ah? ¿Dormiste bien? Creo que estás desvariando- Le dije con intención de molestarla.

-¡Oye!- Hizo un adorable mohín.

Me reí, después de eso nos pasamos un rato más molestándolos la una a la otra, hasta que decidimos desayunar y... ya que Nico no podía bajar preparé como pude el desayuno para ambas y se lo llevé.

 ** _(Maki Pov Ends)_**


End file.
